Monsters Alike
by thatdementedredhead
Summary: The queen is troubled with the vast amount of ghouls ravaging through her country! She sends Ciel and Sebastian to assist the Hellsing Organization. How will the newborn demon and his butler fair with Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Integra? Hellsing is firmly on the anime, end of Hellsing Ultimate. Black Butler is end of season 2.
1. Intro

This fic is a black butler and hellsing crossover.

 **In Hellsing it is solely based on the anime Hellsing Ultimate.**

 **In Black Butler is starts at the end of season two.**

 **I haven't completed the Manga Hellsing, which is better, I know, so yeah. It's after the purple guy Incognito dies and everything.**

 **Seras, Walter, and Alucard are the main characters from that show.**

 **The manga Hellsing started somewhere in 1998, but Black Butler was 1889. So I tried to make their time-lines align sort of. Just guess a time you like, okay?**

 **Warnings:**

 **Rating will be decided later on. T for now. Teen, for gore and language.**

 **Death, Vampire's and shiz, and Demons and shiz, along with some weapons and blood splatter.**

 **Probably some filler, beware the prologue, rawrrrr**

 **Most likely some weird stuff and crack, but not too much... My mind is weird.**


	2. Prologue

**Monsters Alike**

 _By ThatDementedRedHead_

 _Inspired by the sexy demon Sebastian and sexier vampire Alucard. XD Fanservice is amazing, isn't it?_

 _~fellow fangirl, TDRH_

 **~Prologue~**

 _'Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

 _I have noticed as of late you and your butler are a bit **unnatural**... But recently I have accepted the truth of supernatural beings. I think that you may be able to assist the Hellsing Organization. They have a very unique cause, one which I think you and your butler will find suiting. The troubles currently arising are far more important than a few murder cases. Please, I have arranged a meeting with their head, Sir Integra Windsgate Hellsing. It shall take place at noon tomorrow, for these matters are overwhelmingly urgent._

 _May god be with you, child._

 _Queen Victoria'_

Ciel read this letter with an unreadable expression. "Sebastian, have you heard of the Hellsing Organization?"

"Yes sir, I have. It is very much related to Vlad the Impaler, and Dracula. The one who started this organization bound Dracula to their family, and now he kills his own kind for his master. I believe he goes by Alucard."

"The reverse of his previous name?"

"Yes. His current master, the head of the family, is Sir Integra. She is a remarkable woman."

"A woman called sir?"

Sebastian chuckled. "It is a title, young master. And yes. She wears a suit as well. She is the exception of Earls not being able to be woman." He gazed at him curiously.

"We shall attend the meeting." He said. "Prepare our luggage. A storm is said to be coming, and with this sort of order it seems as though we'll be sticking around." Sebastian bowed and left Ciel to ponder the thought of another family who punished sinners in the name of the Queen and held their monster on a leash. It seemed quite humorous to him.

Tomorrow as Ciel stepped into the carriage with his butler he found himself eager to see this. For once he was excited for something.

Upon stepping out of the carriage his ears were assaulted by a female squeal. "Ohhhh he's soooo cute!" Exclaimed Seras eagerly, looking at him as Mey-rin and Finny did. He looked up at the police girl with a blush. She surely wasn't wearing decent clothing! But... It was a bit later in time...

"Police Girl, you may want to refrain from making him go deaf." Stated a baritone voice. A man with red eyes and orange lensed glasses grinned at him with large fangs. "You must be my master's guest."

"And you are Alucard. I have no time for games. Where is Sir Integra."

"Oh ho ho. Such a confident young boy. And it must be so dull without games. What do you say, Michaelis?" He asked. Sebastian looked up at him in surprise.

"Sir. Why don't we go to you're master. Mine tends to be impatient." He said with a polite smile. Ciel scoffed.

"Come this way, s-sir." The police girl said, grinning. "Master, this is the queens guard dog, he has-"

"I know who he is, Seras Victoria." He said. "Bring him to our master."

She nodded and led them, and Sebastian couldn't help but frown as she checked him out. ' _Please don't be another Grell...'_ He thought to himself.

"Who's Grell?" She asked, falling beside him. Sebastian jumped. ' _The hell?!'_ She giggled. "Vampires are odd that way." Sebastian nodded and they reached the office, where a butler was opening the door. "Thanks Walter!" Exclaimed the carrot topped Draculina.

"Yes, Seras." A woman smoking an over priced cigar sat with her feet kicked up on the desk, wearing a green suit. She frowned.

"So this is the Guard dog the queen talked about." She said, not speaking of his size. "And his demon butler. Alucard."

The vampire walked easily through the wall and smirked. "Yes, my master?" He purred.

"Shut up." She snapped at his mocking tone, some sort of innuendo definitely in those words... She sighed at his basterdly mood. Smashing the end of her cigar, she smiled at the little boy. "That's impressive, earl. Never seen a kid the same age as I was with a monster on a leash before." She commented with a smile.

Ciel was well informed from last nights inquiry with his butler. "Mine was not as much work. A demon simply craves a soul, unless you manage to best the devil." His eyes flashed that eerie fuchsia color. "It seems I'm not going to be getting any taller."

"So, the queen suggested you two as new recruits. But more as immediate senior officers. She said you're talents would be brilliant, and she is very concerned about the recent ghoul count. That is why you may leave your post. This is your next assignment."

"If it is the queens will I shall carry it out. What does this job require."

"A strict training from Alucard. I apologize, but Walter will be assisting your butler in picking his new weapon. His hands will not be effective. Head and chest only! It's all that will kill them. She said you're a lover of hate. So you're new hate is to wipe every last damned ghoul from this land. Understood?" She said authoritatively.

"My master is great at strategies, My lady. He has no effective killing techniques."

"Well he needs to defend himself. Fledglings, demon or not, are vulnerable to vampire bites. Anything with a soul will do. And he still has one, as does you." She stated firmly. "Walter! Take Sebastian to the armory. Alucard, Seras, teach him how to shoot something more powerful. Without breaking it, he's a demon, he has strength."

A series of "Yes, Master" echoed and the demons were taken in opposite directions. Sebastian hesitantly followed the human to the lower levels.

"You have no gun, how do you protect yourself?"

"The angel of death, is the name I've acquired. My silver micro-filament wires is a favorite of mine." Sebastian hummed, it reminded him of a certain spider demon. "What human weapon would you prefer?"

"What do have?"

"Anything." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and rummaged through his mind.

"I've been particularly fond of a sword, actually. And bullets will not be a problem. Dodging them is easy."

Walter smirked, he had just the thing. "I have something I think you'll like." He sorted through crates, metal shelves, and cases until he found a black box. Opening it Sebastian stared at the sword, with it completely.. Black?

"I thought silver was effective..."

"This is more effective. Something like this is one of a kind. From the dark island, where vampires originated... Well, vampires like Alucard. It has a silver core and the dark metal coating it is toxic, like poison, and conducts the silvers qualities. The coating isn't toxic to demons. Perfect for you." Walter smiled and watched as Sebastian grabbed the hilt, picking it up with ease.

"It's perfectly balanced." He commented. Liking the way it felt in his hands, he gave a few test swings.

"Yes, Alucard made this at some point, but the one it was made for died before they could use it. It's been gathering dust, so he would appreciate it being used." Walter explained. He started to talk but realized the demons mind was elsewhere. ' _Young Master...?'_ Sebastian heard gunshots of a powerful weapon and a grunt that definitely was his masters.

"It's too big!" Sebastian heard him groan. He laughed softly at his masters comment.

"My, My, that must be entertaining to watch. Join me watching my master attempt to hold a real gun?" Sebastian asked. Walter chuckled at the young mans personality. Sadistic, it was definitely a large part of him. They traveled to the shooting range and found Seras holding a gun half the size of her masters jackel, but still awkward in his hands. She sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. "Master, his hands are way too small! I don't know how he'll pull the trigger!" She exclaimed. Ciel grit his teeth at her comment. Pride was very important to him, and it riled him up for a _girl_ to say such things.

"Then show me yours!" He challenged. She grinned and giggled softly, grabbing her Harkonnen cannon. Ciel gaped as she shifted into a sniper position and shot the jeep they use for target practice to bits. "Uh...E-eh how did you-"

"She's a vampire. I made her, as well." Alucard said. Walter frowned.

"I suppose I could use Alucard's ARMS Casull as an example? Make a smaller version?" Walter asked.

"With less fire power, of course. He'd break both his wrist and his face with mine." Alucard stated. And with Ciel's glare he pulled the gun and shot the target. "You should be happy, Earl. This is the first custom Walter made. To get a similar one is an honor."

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at the butler, who chuckled. "Oh, and Alucard. Sebastian wanted a sword. I though the one you forged would work well. You don't mind, sir?"

Alucard grinned. "Let me see it." Sebastian pulled it from the sheath he had on, having discarded his tail-coat. "It suits you. At least _someone_ is using it." He said. Seras jumped.

"GAH!" Her intercom had squealed in her ear, and she tapped it. "Sir Hellsing?"

"That stupid Priest's been spotted. What is it with vampires and priests anyway... But he's turned all his church-goers into ghouls. One was a virgin. She's a vampire. Go take care of it. I suspect you all are ready?"

"That barely requires one vampire." Walter said.

"Practice." She said. "And he doesn't have gun yet, so he can use one of mine. It's small enough. Gear up and go." She ordered. Again, an echoed 'Yes Master' was heard as they went to get their equipment. They all clambered into a jeep after Ciel had his gun.

As they got out they immediately saw the bodies of writhing police officers. Ciel gasped in shock and Protest as Seras shot the first one. "...!" ' _What is she doing?!'_ He thought, aghast.

"It's mercy. They turn into ghouls otherwise. C'mon, we've got a vampire to smoke." She said, walking into the church.

"You lost child..." Echoed a voice, soft and meant to be reassuring, but the sin warped it into something sinister. He looked up, surprised to see more than one of them.

"Sebastian, you go first. Ciel, you can get the girl." The police girl allowed him. He walked forward, grinning.

"It seems all of the scum of the undead have bad taste. Really, a priest? What's next, a high collared cape?" He asked, raising an eyebrow tauntingly. The priest snarled at him and lunged, and with one swing of the blade dust was fluttering through the air and pouring onto the holy texts. "Pathetic, really." He murmured.

Seras clapped. "Good one. Now to find his bitch." She said, having grown lax with her language since that purple freak of an 'original' vampire.

Someone snapped their fingers. "You! You killed my master!" Shrieked a high pitched voice. Ghouls rose from all of the seats for prayer.

"Ciel, you get her. We'll get the ghouls." Seras said confidently. Ciel stepped forward.

"Ha, I can't believe you were a virgin. You look like a street slut." He said, aiming the gun. She growled, grazing his face with her nails, leaving long bleeding gashes. Ciel shot. "Damn." He's missed her chest.

"You insolent brat!" She said in her annoying voice. Ciel made sure not to miss, and it was like slow motion as the silver bullet lurched from the barrel and embedded into her chest, puncturing her heart. Blood splattered the walls and the cross hanging from the ceiling, and the ghouls turned to ash as their master died. The blood evaporated, turning a sickly purple color before it vanished, ash lost in the breeze. Her body was a measly pile of gray ash as well. It covered the whole church now.

Ciel was fascinated by the ash. How it went almost instantly from flesh to a gray pile of flakes. His gory side wondered if the things could feel themselves dissolve, the other part gagged on the inside.

 **A/N:** _Hello, been gone for a long time now. As an attempt to reconnect with Black Butler I've created a cross-over with the new show that I like._


	3. Ch 1

**Monsters Alike**

 _By ThatDementedRedHead_

 _Inspired by the sexy demon Sebastian and sexier vampire Alucard. XD Fanservice is amazing, isn't it?_

 _~fellow fangirl, TDRH_

 **~Chapter I~**

Ciel sat in the same room as Seras, Sebastian, and Alucard. They were talking lightly and he found himself bored. Looking around for _something_ to do, anything to keep his mind off the horrible boredom. "Earl, I have you're gun." Called a voice. The three who had been chatting about random things looked over their shoulder to see Walter with a metal case. He set it on the table, where the three had started been sitting, and waited until Ciel was beside him to crack open the case. A blue tinted semi-automatic awaited their eyes.

"Not nearly as much power as Alucard's, but it should be perfect for you. It comes with mercury tipped, blessed bullets that break armor." He said, watching as Ciel picked it up from it's snug fit in the foam of it's case.

"It's nice." He said, heading to the shooting range and finally having something to do.

"Sebastian, I made you one as well." A sleek black case clanged as it hit the table, and he opened it.

"I think this suits you well. It's completely custom. It's a gun I am sure you can handle, though ordinary vampires would never be able to. Alucard may even have trouble with it."

"It's that powerful?"

"Yes, sir." Walter grinned. "It's an anti vampire weapon, made specifically for demons. Unlike Ciel's or Alucard's this is a new type of bullet. I have had this idea for a while. Concealed in the bullet is a combination of liquidated silver and a quick working acid. It eats flesh rather than metal. It should have a quite interesting effect." Walter explained. He had taken the Sadistic side he'd seen before and implemented it, and it seems he is very happy with it.

"That's brilliant." He turned the midnight black hand gun -lean but similar to Alucard's Jackal- to see that it was engraved with the Hellsing logo, but beside it was the word 'Raven'. "How did you think of the name?" He asked.

"It suits the gun, amunition, and the person firing it." Walter said. Seras looked at it wide eyed.

"Man, that's a really amazing one, Walter." Everyone in the room jolted as a loud curse was heard. "What was that?" Seras asked.

"I think I know." Sebastian said. "How clumsy can my master get..." He muttered, leaping from the window and landing right in the shooting range.

"Dammit!" Ciel cursed, watching his hand regenerate. Sebastian gave him a disappointed look.

"Master, like this." He stated, turning, aiming his new gun and firing. He hit the forehead, they could tell, but the target dissolved into nothing before their eyes.

Cheering could be heard. Sebastian look over to see the others cheering at his shot. Ciel even seemed impressed. ' _As human weapons go... This is impressive.'_ He thought. Integra walked out with a smirk on her face. "Impressive." She said. "Not even Seras' Harkonnen cannon obliterated a target like that. Tomorrow the new recruits come. Seras will be coaching, Alucard, Sebastian, you will be supervising, and Ciel, you'll be taking lessons from me." Integra said. Ciel bristled, his pride was taking so many blows here. ' _Dammit why do I have to be so helpless?!'_ He thought. Alucard and Sebastian locked gazes for a moment, and Sebastian looked away first. The vampire seemed to be looking at him a bit too intimately.

They returned to their rooms. The master and butler had been sleeping during the day to compensate the training hours here, though Ciel found it annoying.

When he woke up he got dressed quickly, a bit late for the said lesson. Everyone else was out shooting already! He walked briskly, hating to make a scene, no matter where he is. "You're late." She stated simply. "Being an earl requires someone else waking you?" She teased, lighting a cigar. "There's an indoor shooting range, in the basement. We'll be going there." Ciel nodded and picked up his metallic blue case. She had taken it after the hand incident last night.

"Come on guys! Aim. Anyone could make that shot!" Seras chastised.

"No-way! _I_ can't even do that." Said the captain that came with the team. She raised an eyebrow and Sebastian and Alucard came up at her side. She took the gun from the captain and aimed. Perfect head shot. She smirked and handed it Sebastian. Same, perfect Chest shot. And then Alucard took it, and shot three times, getting all three main points.

"Now _aim_. No way your getting accepted if you can't make that shot, when three f us can all do it." Alucard and Sebastian went back to where they were under a large oak tree.

"How long have you been with you're master?" Alucard asked, acknowledging that the contract would never be fulfilled, because Ciel is a demon. He could also acknowledge how different it would be, for a demon under the same humans will forever.

"Four years of serving him as a human, and an eternity of serving him as a demon." Sebastian said. "It seems we're in the same trap... Only mine just started."

Alucard could sympathize Sebastian's growing anxiety about being under servitude forever. Only, Sebastian couldn't eat souls like Alucard could drink blood. A completely unfair effect if you're trapped under contract. Alucard could remember trying to escape while being 'tamed' by Abraham Van Hellsing. Clawing desperately at something you can never reach, and eventually accepting that fact. Alucard looked at the demon, pale skin, black hair, but he looked considerably different from Alucard. His eyes were a different shade, and his facial structure was different. He was very handsome, Alucard realized, and bit his tongue. For once he had found someone the same, but he didn't want to dual.' _What am I thinking...?'_ Alucard shook the thoughts from his mind.

Sebastian was thinking as well, and didn't mind the vampire's silence. Sebastian could find that Alucard's past was interesting, and slightly similar to his own. Only he had had to get to his kingdom before he could try to save it. He was an interesting man, and probably the most attractive vampire out there. ' _What's gotten into me...?'_ He thought, slapping himself mentally for letting his thoughts stray.

-666-

Two weeks later Ciel and Sebastian were getting used to this. Until they'd gotten rid of the ghouls they weren't done with the assignment, so might as well get comfortable. Sebastian and Alucard both were acting just slightly strange, by their masters opinions. And Seras could tell something was going on. Alucard would always be in a great mood, which was so rare with him. And Sebastian was day dreaming, completely unlike him. And both would often zone out. "Master, what's got your spirits up?" Seras asked. He hummed, as if wondering what to say. She smirked and leaned forward, like a teenager gossiping. "Is it about Sebastian?" She asked in a suggestive, playful tone. Alucard was kind of surprised. "Oh come on, Master. I've seen the way you look at him." She said. She took his silence as a yes and squeaked in excitement. Alucard really hadn't been with a man before, but he didn't have a problem with it.

"Why do you ask?" He finally asked, unsure of what to say. She giggled.

"Because! You've been happy since that day under the oak tree." Seras smiled. "And you can talk to _me_ about it, master! Who am I going to tell?" She said. He chuckled as she took his hands just like most woman did when they were chatting about something exciting.

"Apparently you miss chatting with someone about this stuff?" He asked. It was completely unlike the Draculina, giggling and being so daring as to suggest something like that. To him, of all people.

"Well I can't exactly talk with Walter, and definitely not Integra." Seras claimed, and Alucard knew she was right. "So, when are you gonna say something?" Alucard shrugged. A knock sounded on the door, and as Seras called "Come in!" Sebastian peaked in.

"Hey, Alucard, can I talk to you for a moment?" The raven haired man asked. Seras wiggled her eyebrows in suggestion and Alucard laughed.

-666-

Ciel grit his teeth in frustration, shooting his gun again in the shooting range. "Dammit!" He cursed as he missed yet again, hitting the shoulder. He hated his size and body type, it made everything he did out right embarrassing. As he clicked the safety and dropped it carelessly in the case he found himself sitting under a tree. Arms crossed as he glared at the cardboard target, brooding over his helplessness.

He had never been bothered by it. He didn't need to be. Sebastian was his sword and his shield, and he hadn't the problem of being too short or two slow. "I hate this place..." He muttered, glaring harshly and gritting his teeth.

He didn't notice Integra come out, gun in hand, apparently intending to sharpen her skills. Well, not until wide blue eyes had stared at him for quite a few seconds. To Integra the seconds had turned into minutes, staring with shock at the boy, who looked nearly fifteen, and not so short. "Phantomhive?"

"Yes?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet and blinking. He was a bit taller, but he knew he'd still only graze his butlers shoulders. "What the..." He frowned and looked down, to see his clothing still fit, only he wasn't wearing his shorts. They looked identical though... It confused him deeply and he grabbed the gun he'd discarded earlier, deep in thought as he cocked it and aimed at the target, with one hand instead of two. "I wonder..." He pulled the trigger, gritting his teeth in determination and hope.

Integra was just as surprised when a loud bang sounded, and another, and then her eyes turned to the target to see all the target points hit, though a little off. "YES!" Phantomhive exclaimed, astonished as he looked down to his hand. Ciel frowned as he was coaxed closer to the ground, though he hadn't moved. He was left only with disappointment as he returned to his normal form, and Integra could see it. She could relate more to a demon than a blood sucker... Why, she didn't know.

' _He's the same as the others.. Just as Seras was... So why the hell do I think he's better...? He's a demon. Worse than a Vampire. Alucard told me it was a demon that granted him his powers when he was Vlad... Doesn't that mean demons created vampires? Alucard told me all about them, and I can't be sure what to think. Sebastian was a full fledged, all powerful demon, and he looked like he would have trouble killing. And then he shamelessly rips people to shreds.'_ Integra grit her teeth, mind flashing back to the reports from the earls time. The butler had done his masters bidding, yes, but from the pictures of messes left by the butler... She shuddered. He killed humans just like the blood sucking fiends she killed, and it wasn't because he was thirsty. He made contracts to consume souls.

-666-

"I was wondering, Alucard... Er..." Sebastian wondered what he should say or where he was going to go with this. He blushed, embarrassed at loosing his words.

Alucard looked at him, blushing like that and with his mouth parted. Before he could stop himself their lips were locked. Sebastian jumped, moaning into the passionate assault on his mouth. Alucard pulled away, shocked with himself. But when Sebastian looked up at him he grinned, crashing their mouths together once again. Alucard chuckled. The demon had gone from timid and shy to shoving him back, using a trickle of power as Alucard's back hit the cushions of the ravens bed. Sebastian seemed not at all submissive and that is one thing Alucard wasn't going to allow. He rolled them over, unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt and nipping his collar bone. "Ngh! You are not drinking from me, Alucard."

Alucard smirked. "I don't need to." He purred, nipping, sucking and kissing every part of the demons neck.

Outside the door Walter nearly walked in on them, bringing Alucard his blood packet, but Seras stood him with a yelp. "N-n-n-no! I don't think you want to go in there, Walter." Seras said, blushing at mentioning what was going on in there. Walter blinked, confused until he heard a prominent moan, followed by a familiar laugh. He wanted to face palm.

"...Er, make sure no-one goes in there, Seras." Walter said, he couldn't help but chuckle at the realization. "At least we know what was going on with them now."

A very red Integra was sitting at her desk, having called for Alucard and getting a glimpse of what they were doing through the bond between master and servant. She shuddered, grimacing and hurriedly lighting a cigar. "I'm going to have to fix that..." She muttered. The seal wasn't supposed to show Alucard.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked a certain Navy haired boy. She looked up and blushed harder, eyes darting away.

"You really don't want to know." She said. She had _not_ wanted to see that view of her servant, let alone the man under him... The sounds would haunt her nightmares.

Ruby eyes gazed up at Alucard defiantly. "Turn." He said. Sebastian grunted as he was rolled over onto his back. Alucard's long tongue swept up his shoulder blades and made Sebastian shiver. The vampire smirked. "Are you... Perhaps a virgin back here?" Murmured Alucard in a husky voice. Sebastian flushed, embarrassed. Alucard grinned at the answer to his question. "It's my honor, them." He teased.

An hour later Sebastian was asleep in Alucard's arms, hair mussed as he laid against his shoulder... Alucard was content with memorizing every detail as he watched him sleep. "I don't think this peace'll last long. I'm pretty sure my masters scarred for life." He said to himself, chuckling. It hadn't been his fault, calling on him accidentally unlocked visuals.

He smiled broadly at the thought. He had to wonder how certain hunters would fair with the new members. Especially the round table. Red eyes trained on a carrot topped girl as she timidly opened the door, a blood pack in one hand. "Police Girl." He greeted with a fang-toothed grin. She gazed at him, blushing as she realized the other man her master was holding.

"Er, m-master... I brought your blood pack." She said.

"Uncomfortable?" He teased. Well, that was Alucard. Completely shameless. She glared, blushing harder and shoving him the blood packet with an outreached arm, covering her face with a hand. "Thank you, police girl."

Integra lit her cigar, taking a drag of it and dreading the conversation about to happen. The round table had called a meeting the second they heard of the demon working for Hellsing. She sighed and walked through the double doors, sitting at the table with confidence. "Sir Hellsing! What do you have to say for yourself, after adding a demon to your monstrous staff!?" Yelled one of the stuffy old men.

"What I have done is for the Queen, by her personal request. The two demons are the Queens Guard Dog, the one who takes care of londons underworld. Heard of him?" She asked, addressing them with a cold gaze. "My _staff_ is purposed towards the Hellsing families goal! I will use any and every opportunity to wipe the blood sucking bastards from the face of the earth! Those who disobey my will shall be crushed beneath my feet!" She yowled, slamming her hands on the table. The men gaped at her. "Now, if you are so worried about them, why don't you meet our new agent? Mr. Michaelis is a brilliant man, and he will speak to you presently."

"What about Phantomhive?"

"The kid is on the shooting range. He has bad aim, and won't be on the field anytime soon. So no worries on him." She crushed her cigar and watched the men, crossing one leg over the other. The large doors creaked open and Sebastian walked in.

"Sir Integra, you wished to speak with..." His words died in his mouth as he stared at a calculating table of men along with Integra... He bowed his head and grinned. "It seems you failed to mention me meeting the _round table_. I surely would have dressed better." He said, looking down at his attire. Wearing a black outfit for being out on the field, a black, v-necked t-shirt and army vest, cargo pants with combat boots and his gun holstered at his side, along with his sword on his back.

"It's fine, Michaelis." She said, smiling at the confused looks of all of the men. To them he must be hard to imagine as a demon. He looked like a regular soldier, a handsome young man serving her majesty.

"B-But..." One of them stuttered.

"Humans never change." Sebastian shook his head in disappointment and ran one hand though the dark ebony locks. "Whether you're a coward, a hero, a rich man or a poor one, you judge others. Take in their appearance and trick yourself into saying 'They are'." He chuckled darkly. "You couldn't be more amusing to a creature of darkness. Of course, I admire you all. Even in death, you trample others to get your way. Now, shall I continue, or do you get the point?" He asked pointedly, so they realized he was rambling to show them his own nature.

"I still can't believe such a-" The words crumbled to dust as Sebastian showed a glimpse of fuchsia eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

Integra smiled. "I think you all can see that Mr. Michaelis is in no way a blood thirsty murderer. If anything he enjoys toying with humans too much to kill them. A sociopath, at best."

One man sneered. "But that vampire of yours enjoys that. And he kills!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself. I am a demon, pride is very important in my standards. Spitting such words may show my more _hellish_ nature." He smiled deviously. "I don't have to harm you to give a worthy punishment, you know."

Integra chuckled. "Michaelis has taken a liking to Alucard. You may want to watch your step." She stood, and chuckled a bit softer. "He's a sadistic son-of-a-bitch. Come on, Mr. Michaelis, we have vampires to smoke. Gentlemen, this meeting is concluded. Look up the Earl. He controls Michaelis." A cloud of smoke exited her mouth and she strode from the room, her new demon shortly behind.

"Sir, I hardly think that was fair." He commented, with a grin. "Making me meet them with a muddy combat uniform?"

"There's no mud, you look great. I see you value appearance more than _my_ vampire does." The word wasn't emphasized but it bothered him anyway.

"Of course. Demons value sin much more than Alucard. I find it odd killing these filthy mutts but it shall serve my master, therefore I do it without question. Demons are seductive, calculating and cunning, Sir Integra Windgates Van Hellsing. You thought of vampires to be demons, did you not?"

"I did."

"We are similar, but very different. And even more so from humans. I see you as tiny, foreign people... he sees you as what he once was. I was born in a different realm, with a family and ancient bloodline." He said, smiling unnervingly but with only slightly sharp canines, not a vampire, indeed. Integra frowned at the information.

"In fact, I believe it was my father who turned the count whom now I see so greatly. But do not tell him this..." He looked at Hellsing with a finger to his lips.

"Y-Your father... Created Vampires?!"

"No no. You see this wrong, human. Or, Sir Integra. I apologize. My father was a great lord, a king. Someone you must hate with all your being. He simply fulfilled his brothers will. But, you may want to read up on the creation of those you deem damned. They are, but what does dammed mean to a human?"

"You sound like Alucard, but worse." She said gruffly. "Like you're the devils son, or something...And where do I read up on all of this?"

"My fathers journals will be enlightening enough.. But I think mine will serve better. I may not look it, but I am older than Alucard. And still a mere child in my world." He let out a small chuckle. "A mere teen. But enough of this. Do not tell Alucard, my lady. Please, I wish for him to not know of my ancestry, he may look differently at me." Sebastian said. She nodded once, curious of all of this greater meaning the demon was offering. Thinking that in her head sounded horrible, but he talked as if he was nearly similar to herself.

"Where will I find them?"

"In your room, my lady. They should be there now." He said, vanishing. She stalked to her room, frowning and lighting a cigar as many dusty books were stacked in a few piles on her floor, around her desk.

She groaned, disliking the reading she was about to endure. But there she sat, sifting through old books and leather bound journals and it seemed, history books. Though they were translated to english, the titles remained in some unholy looking language.

 _ **It was the day of his fathers death when the small child was brought to Heaven. Unknowing of his lineage or the fact that he was Hell's heir, he grew up in the heavens, but God and Christ were both scared of the child, who could bend shadows and cause night terrors with a single flick of his wrist. And he would talk of his friends, whom no-one could see unless he bid so. These friends he called monsters, shadows and ghouls, phantoms of the night... And yet he claimed when someone would ask him to play with others, "They are better friends than anyone breathing, for they listen to me." And he grew up like this until one day the 'brother' he had caught him jumping from his balcony, five hundred feet down. Horrified and thinking the teen suicidal, he looked to the edge with hesitation.**_

 _ **There he was, in his black coat and crimson clothing, shaggy midnight hair and bold red eyes. "Michael! For God's sake I thought you dead!" He called below. The young man look up at him with a wide grin.**_

" _ **I needed some fresh air!" He called back up, before disappearing.**_

" _ **He will be the death of me..." Muttered the older teen. He stalked to Fathers throne room and stared up at him, glimmering blue eyes and beautiful silver hair was his traits. "Father, he's out on the town again." He stated simply. The holy lord looked at him with disdain coating his face.**_

" _ **Why did you not stop him, Jesus?"**_

" _ **Because he dropped from the balcony, five hundred feet." He gave him the news blatantly. "I would rather not splatter over the rambunctious teen." He muttered. The Lord was deep in thought.**_

Integra scoffed at the words. "This is the ramblings of a fiction writer, not a historical journal!" She was about the chuck it when Sebastian smiled at her.

"It is true. For there was a child of God named Christ, and he would soon come to rescue a few misjudged souls from the pit and attempt to purify his Fathers people. That comes later."

"And then Michael the Archangel is the devils spawn?"

"I was an Archangel, requested by my mother, who was also an Archangel. She loved my father dearly. And so I was raised in a personal hell known as Heaven." He explained with a masochistic grin. "You can ask the church if you like, for they surely know I fell long ago. Though being Satans son was certainly never revealed to them. If so I would have been wiped from the bible."

"So it was really a demon?" She asked, looking at him with disbelief and boredom.

"No. I told you. In my blood is Archangel. Showing my features and form. Any form I takes seems to be tainted by seduction, and yet people could accept me to be priest if I tried." He said with a laugh. But as Integra's eyes turned to look over his shoulder he realized someone was behind him.

"So, you're Michael the Archangel, Sebastian?" Alucard said, one lamp lit eye above his glasses as he stared at the man. Sebastian winced.

"Hadn't meant for you to hear that." He muttered. Integra frowned and shooed them from the room, not wanting a vampire and a demon having sex in her bed. And they argued outside the hallway.

"Why didn't you share this with me?" He asked.

"Why?"

"You know almost everything about me, and I don't know a thing about you." Alucard returned with a glare. Sebastian turned away.

"I thought you'd resent something that God had raised under his roof." He lied, not wanting to admit his ancestry was blamed for Alucard being a vampire, being abandoned by God...

"Liar." He snapped. "I hate liars, you know."

"So do I!" He returned haughtily. "For a demon to lie instead of twist words means it's a gift, not a curse, Alucard!"

"So, you had a pleasant childhood?"

"No. I did not. If you consider going mental and beaten about by the voices in your mind a great childhood, and a curse from heaven making me as strong physically as an asthmatic human child then yes, I had a bloody fantastic childhood." Sebastian returned. The jab on his past was not appreciated at all, and he showed that. "Angel children aren't a kind as humans, or demon children!" Sebastian rested his finger tips on his throat and Alucard touched his shoulder, abruptly sending him into one of Sebastian's memories.

" _ **Let me go! Damn y-ou!" Sebastian yelped as the kids looped the noose around his neck, one able to hold him in place. He was taller but skinnier and obviously physically weak. He clawed at the rope and grit his teeth, using what he had of his strength to lift his body enough that the rope didn't strangle him, but his feet dangled and kicked. The others laughed.**_

" _ **Look at the scary freak now! With his so called monster friends! Where are they now?!" Yelled the boy. These filthy angels were obsessed with purity, and he hated it.**_

" _ **I warned you." He said. Suddenly the strength of a creature of his stature roared in his veins, and the rope tore to tatters. "Go! Before I rip your misreble limbs from your shoulder sockets!" He growled, panting and fangs showing. The kids cowered and one stumbled out from a tree, yelping. She hadn't been part of it, having tear tracks meant she was crying for him. His friends were around now, only allowed the pleasure of touching him, and he thought he saw a couple, one in red and one in black, standing far away. The image faded as he took the hand of the girl and helped her up.**_

" _ **H-Hello... I-I'm Lacey..." Stumbled the clumsy young girl. She had pure white hair and clothes, but her eyes were a grey in this dim light. Crimson flooded them before fading.**_

" _ **I'm Michael." He said, smiling for once in his personal hell.**_

"Who was she?"

"That was Lace, my best friend up there. Unfortunately, the night before Lucifer, I and her were going to jump down into hell to escape, she was killed by an abusive father." He said. "We left without her, and I named my daughter after her, later learning it had been my mother and my friends name. She was a very brilliant woman." Sebastian gazed back at Alucard with a blank expression.

"Don't you miss her?"

"Do you miss your wife?"

"Yes, I do." He said.

"I do, but I can still see her." He chuckled to himself. "These friends of mine are ghosts. The ones under the tree were my parents. The one who put that strength in me was my older sister, who died in the fire with my parents. It seems you've learned a lot about myself." He let a grim smile settle on his features. "Are you satisfied?"

\

"Who was your father?" Alucard asked.

"My father was a great, great man. His name is Satan Draiet-Lawrence, and he saved many lives. And many more with putting me in heaven. Children with bad childhoods become greater than those who are spoiled with ever be." He said. "You saved lives as well, and you ended more than you saved. But that is the case with all heroes. Because those who are evil out number the good and always will."

"Ha, I killed innocent people as the count. Hell, I killed innocent people as Vlad. And I kill innocent people as Alucard, if necessary. I accept such as the No Life King."

"And a No Life King belongs with a demon, for a vampire would never justify your beauty and brilliance. And no better demon than the king of hell, eh?" Sebastian pulled Alucard in for a kiss after their heated argument. Alucard was sure to be dominant, he was not going to give up such a thing to a demon, even a sexy demon like Sebastian. After pulling away he smirked. "I may want to have you again tonight, dear." He said, teasing.

Sebastian laughed and kissed him quickly before humming in response to what he'd been called. "I like that." Alucard was surprised. It seemed hell wouldn't be eternal damnation and agony after all. He'd have a life as he had as the count, but with less wives.

"So am I to call you darling from now on?" He teased. "Are you a wife after all?"

"No, but in Hell it isn't a sin to love another man..." Sebastian smirked. "I'm flexible, if you want a wife I can be a wife." He said with a teasing gaze, toying with his new lover as he gave a doe eyed and fell daintily against him.

"Not like that. But I like the concept of you being my wife." He gave a grin, showing that he preferred to be the dominant. Sebastian smiled.

"I can't see you as the submissive type, so I agree. A wife it is then, oh my, our masters will have trouble with this." He said, with a grin. ' _A beautiful sociopath, and a demon, seems a fitting bride to a No Life King.'_ Alucard thought as he took his new wife to bed, in his coffin this time. If they were to be a couple, Sebastian would have to get used to a coffin.

 **Oh my, my fangirl is getting the better of me. And 5,000 words, wow. What a long car ride and sleep deprivment can mean for a writer~**

 **Expect more from me. R &R? * inserts Kawaii kitten eyes ***


End file.
